American Girl Big Sisters: Charlotte McIntire
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Charlotte is going to be a doctor, she doesn't care what anyone else says. She knows it's harder and things have just gotten even harder with her dad going to England and her beau somewhere in France. She won't let the war beat her and she'll be there for her family no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Jefferson were dusted with snow, it was a sign that it was getting closer to Christmas and I couldn't wait.

" Lottie." Sarah was standing by the window of the soda shop with Jan and Em. I ran to them and smiled.

" Am I late?" I asked. Jan shook her head.

" Look what I've got," she said. She held out the newest Sears catalogue.

" Wow, let's go in and look at it," I said.

" Yeah, it's cold out here," Em complained. Sarah pulled open the door and we all walked in and looked around for an empty table.

" There's one," Jan said, taking off her hat and walking to a table.

" No." Sarah grabbed her arm. " That one." She looked to the back of the shop where there was an empty table right beside some boys from school.

" Alright," Jan said. We walked to the back and took off our coats and hats and put them on our chairs.

" So lets see that catalogue," Em said, grinning. Jan put it on the table and pushed around so we could all see it.

" They're looking," Sarah whispered.

" Ignore them," I muttered. I glanced up to see the boys. A pair of brown eyes caught mine. Andrew Murphy. He smiled and I quickly looked back at the catalogue. " I'll get the sodas. The usual?" I stood up and walked to the counter.

" One cherry soda, one strawberry milkshake and two chocolate ice cream sundaes please," I said, to the man behind the counter. I took sixty cents out of my pocket and put the coins on the counter. I stood and waited as the radio played in the background. They were talking about the war.

" Charlotte, could you pass me some napkins please?" Andrew asked. He stood beside me, smiling. I nodded and moved the basket towards him. " Jack knocked his glass over, there's ice cream everywhere," he said, with a laugh. " Thanks for the napkins."

" No problem," I said quietly.

" You seem quiet. Are you alright?" He asked.

" I'm fine," I said.

" Here are your drinks," the man said.

" Thanks," I said, grabbing the four glasses. " I'll see you soon," I said to Andrew before I walked back to my friends. I passed out the drinks and sat down.

" Why do I always make a fool of myself?" I asked.

" You don't," Em said. " You like him, and from the look of it you handled that better than we would."

" Thanks Em," I said, even though I knew she was lying.

" What did he say?" Sarah asked.

" Nothing really," I said.

" Be quiet," someone shouted. Silence filled the room so we could hear the radio.

" At 7:48 this morning, the American naval base at Pearl Harbour was bombed by Japanese planes. We still do not have full details on casualties but President Roosevelt has declared that today is a date that will live in infamy." The radio was then turned off but everyone became louder.

" Henry," Em whispered. " That's where he is. I need to go home." She stood up, grabbed her coat and ran out into the cold.

I was glad to be the oldest, I would hate to get the news that my older brother was injured or possibly dead.


	2. Chapter 2

" What's wrong Mols?" I closed the kitchen door and looked at my sister, who was sitting alone at the kitchen table.

" Turnips," she sighed, looking at me.

" They can't be that bad. Is there anything left for me?" I asked. Molly nodded and I took my plate from the warmer. I got a glass of water and sat opposite my youngest sister.

" I don't like them. They're mouldy brains," Molly said, pushing the vegetable around her plate. I ate quickly, watching Molly glare at the rest of her dinner.

" They aren't that bad. Just try to eat them. Imagine they're something else. That's what I do," I said, standing up and taking my plate to the sink. I washed it and put it away.

" Can you help me with my Math homework?" Molly asked.

" Sure, but not now," I replied.

" Why not?" She asked.

" Andy's brother is missing. I said I'd go over," I said. Molly nodded and I kissed her head. " Now eat those turnips. The longer you leave them the worse they'll taste. I won't be long." She smiled and I walked outside.

The Murphys lived two streets away from us, so the walk only took ten minutes. Drew was sitting on the front steps and he looked up when I opened the gate.

" Any news?" He shook his head. " He'll be alright. There's hope with missing." I sat on the steps beside him.

" This came in the last mail," he said. He was holding a half opened envelope that was addressed to him.

" Is it..." I trailed off. I knew the answer.

" I haven't looked at it yet," he said, opening the envelope fully. I looked away as he read it.

" I have to report to the base outside Jefferson next Tuesday," he said. He looked towards the door and shook his head. " I can't tell them today."

" Then don't. Leave it for a few days. You've got a week," I replied, taking his hand.

" Charlotte. I thought I heard Andy talking to someone." Mrs Murphy walked on to the porch and tried to smile at me. Her eyes were red and her face was stained with tear marks. I stood up and looked at her.

" I want to see how you were. It's such a shock. Tommy has been part of the war for so long. I was sure he'd be fine," I said.

" Thank you," she said.

" There's nothing I can say or do to make it easier. But we'll be praying for Tommy," I said. I felt like I should have given her something but there was no time. I had only heard this afternoon before work.

" Thank you," she said again.

" Let's go for a walk," Drew suggested. I nodded.

" I'll see you soon Mrs Murphy," I said, and he led me away from the house.

" She's been crying all day. And I can't do anything to help," he said, he almost sounded guilty.

" It's hard to know what to do. Your mom isn't the type to let you do anything for her. I think you need to just be there, and listen to her. You need to give her hope," I said.

" One problem Doctor McIntire. I've been drafted. If anything happened to me.. If I was wounded or missing.. If I died. It would kill her," he said.

" You haven't even passed the medical yet, so stop thinking ahead. And try to be a little more optimistic," I said.

" I can see why they call you Pollyanna," he said, smiling a little.

" My Dad's in London. Is it better thinking about how he could be dead in the bombing or how he's helping other people survive the bombings?" I asked, as we stopped at my house.

" I suppose you're right," he said.

" As always," I laughed. He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. " Night Lottie."

" Good night." I walked up the front path and went inside. I watched from the window as he walked away.

" Charlotte." Molly was standing on the stairs in her pyjamas, holding her Math books.

" Come on then. What is it tonight?" I asked, following her up the stairs.

" Long division."


End file.
